The present invention relates to a devise for adjusting brakes on bicycles using the caliper type braking system.
Periodically, bicycle brakes require readjustment or complete cable and housing replacement thru normal usage.
This devise is designed to be used by non-technically trained mechanics to maintain their bicycles in a safe operating condition without damaging brake components.
Bicycle caliper brake adjustment is an exacting task, if the cable tension is set too loose, necessary stopping power is not available and the biker may be in danger of injury, on the other hand, if the cable tension is set too tight, the brake will drag, causing unnecessary effort for the biker to propel the bicycle and rapid wear of the brake pads.
Most bikers are not expert mechanics, but do attempt to adjust their own bikes, this is usually accomplished by loosening the cable lock nut, gripping the brake cable with a pair of pliers and twisting the cable to obtain the necessary tension against the brake suspension plate, this normally provides the correct brake adjustment, however, the brake cable is frayed and distorted severely by the twisting motion of the pliers, rendering the cable is such a condition that further brake adjustment is difficult and dangerous as the many loose ends of the frayed cable can cause puncture wounds when brake adjustment is attempted.
There is a need for a simple, easy to use devise to obtain correct brake adjustment for both center pull and side pull caliper brakes.